


In another life

by little_ruby



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ruby/pseuds/little_ruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has an intriguing dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In another life

**Author's Note:**

> this story is for my dear friend Emma. Happy Birthday, sweetie!!!!
> 
> a big thank you to Margot for beta reading *hugs*

Laura was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming, because otherwise she would have certainly slapped this woman in front of her just to get some sense into her. The blonde woman was going on and on how she, Laura, although she called her Captain Raydor, was responsible for her not being able to investigate this specific crime scene. And to think that this woman, the name Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson just popped into her head, had come to her home to rant at her. The nerve!

Looking at her more closely and listening to her talking got Laura more and more intrigued. She was a beautiful woman, long, curly hair, blue eyes and lips that begged to be kissed. Such thoughts weren’t strange for Laura. She had experimented when she was in college. And after college. If she was honest with herself, she was as attracted to women as she was to men. But being the President of the Twelve Colonies had left her with no real choices of sexual partners.

_‘Frak it, this is my dream.’_

Laura moved forward, invading the blondes personal space and kissed her. Right on those kissable lips. The other woman was stunned for a moment, but only a moment. And then she was kissing Laura back with a passion the redhead hadn’t felt in years. Brenda was moving forward now and almost slammed Laura into the nearest wall. But she didn’t even register the hard contact, because by then Laura felt a tongue licking along her neck. By now her own hands had started to wander under the blondes shirt, stroking along her rips until she found her lace-clad breasts.

All of a sudden Brenda stepped away, looking utterly sexy with her flushed face and her red-kissed lips. Her hands traveled to her blouse to unbutton it in the slowest way Laura had ever encountered. As if she herself was being hypnotized, her hands started to unbutton her own shirt and the two women let their shirts fall to the floor simultaneously.  The next items on the floor were Brenda’s skirt and Laura’s pants. Seeing the other woman in just her lacy underwear made Laura’s  heart beat even faster as it had been before. She reached out to the other woman and pulled her into her own body. Feeling her skin made her moan out loud, especially as Brenda’s hands came to rest on her breasts. Maybe rest wasn’t the right word, because as soon as she had made contact, Brenda began kneading and stroking them. Laura’s hands had come to the blonde's butt and she took the opportunity to let her right hand wander to the front and inside Brenda’s panties. Laura’s fingers circled her clit and the blonde arched her back, away from the redhead’s breasts that she had been kissing, and moaned. The wetness her fingers encountered aroused Laura even more and she wanted to see the other woman come undone so that she could do the same to her.

When a sentence popped into her thoughts, she had to grin, leaned down to Brenda’s ear and whispered:

‘You do know I have to go first.’

While saying that, she pushed two of her fingers deep into Brenda and grinned even more when the other woman moaned out loud. She started thrusting in and out while her thumb massaged Brenda’s clit until Laura had to hold her with her left arm, because Brenda’s body went slack, as she screamed out her orgasm.

Xxxxxx

Laura woke up and just had enough time to register that her hand had wandered in her own panties while she was sleeping, before her own orgasm caught her off guard and she arched her back and moaned out loud.

When she was able to think more clearly again, she shook her head in wonderment about her strange dream. _‘I haven’t had a wet dream in years. What the hell was that?’_

Xxxxxxx

Many many galaxies away, Sharon and Brenda were finally lying in bed, the blonde's head buried between Sharon’s legs.

_‘Whatever or whoever just possessed me, thank you!’_

This was her last coherent thought for the night.


End file.
